


Element of Surprise

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Surprises, very rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Lee’s very first surprise party with the newly-formed Team Guy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee/Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Rock Lee/Tenten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Element of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Lee's birthday ended up sneaking up on me! Here's a short birthday fic to celebrate!

“Surprise!”

A loud, energetic shout from a group of discordant voices. Guy’s was so loud that the practically shook the room, and Neji’s was a cut beneath it, apparently having felt like he was competing with Guy. Tenten grinned. Her voice had managed to be distinct, even without straining her voice nearly as much as the other two had.

Lee just blinked in confusion. The scene in front of him seemed almost to strange to process. “Um? This is…?” Lee looked behind him, to the person who had brought him to the room in the first place. “Kakashi-sensei, I thought you said there was a mission I had to hurry to here?”

“Hm? Ah.” Kakashi shrugged, hands in his pockets. “Your sensei made me lie. He really wanted to make this a surprise, and all, and Guy swore up and down that he’d sooner bite his own tongue off than ever try to deceive you, so I was left with the dirty work…”

“—So, this is not a surprise you for? This is for me?” Lee asked, tilting his head.

“It is your birthday.” It sounded like Kakashi was just stating the obvious. Like it was natural to expect such a big group, because it was Lee’s birthday.

Lee’s pensive frown only deepened as he looked from Kakashi to the other, and then back to Kakashi. “A birthday surprise party… for me?” Lee laughed, a little self-consciously, and ducked his head. “Everyone is gathered… to celebrate the fact that I exist in this world…? That is a little…”

“—Geez! Yes, it’s a birthday party for you! Who else?!” Tenten exclaimed, making everyone else jolt. She was rarely so zealous. She pointed an accusatory finger and commanded, “Lee!”

Lee straightened up with his hands at his side. “Y-yes!”

“Guy-sensei said that you and him have been the only two celebrating it for years now, ever since you were little. Don’t you think that’s way too gloomy? Two people isn’t a party!”

“…We are a team now,” Neji added curtly, turning away slightly. Lee thought he could see a shade of red tint his ears. “We might as well do this, as a formality if nothing else.”

Lee blinked and rubbed at his eyes bashfully. He hadn’t noticed, but at some point, tears had started streaming down his cheeks, and he didn’t know how to make them stop. “Tenten… Neji… Guy-sensei… even Kakashi-sensei… T-thank you.” He couldn't help but fidget a little, but his gratitude was sincere.

Tenten groaned and rolled her eyes. “Well, you don’t sound happy at all!”

“But I am—”

Tenten brought up a finger to shush him. “Like! I! Said! You can work up the energy to run around and scream about youth and everything while we’re training, but you can’t work up even a fraction of that for your own birthday party? You can do better than that, Lee!”

Lee blinked again.

Guy grinned and clapped a hand on Tenten’s shoulder. “I agree! Come on, Lee, I know you’re bursting with passion! Show us that youthful spirit!”

“At least _pretend_ that you’re grateful for our valuable, limited time,” Neji muttered, turning away further, and Lee was certain his ears were turning even redder.

“Neji’s the one who baked the cake, so he’s just nervous,” Kakashi said in a loud, showy “whisper”, and suddenly Neji turned back towards the others, aiming a glare at Kakashi that was so sharp, only a Hyuga could pull it off. It was met with a devil-may-care attitude that only Kakashi-sensei could pull off.

Lee’s mouth quirked into a smile, and then a giggle, and before he knew it, he was doubled over in giddy laughter. “—Yes! Yes, of course! You are right!” Lee continued, his enthusiasm picking back up. “Of course, I am excited! I am happy! Because it is my birthday!”

They all turned back towards Lee, each with a varying degree of an equally sincere smile. “Good,” Neji said, and his was the slightest smile, but Lee felt it was the warmest of the lot, somehow.

“Then let’s try this again! Properly this time, Lee!” Tenten cleared her throat, and Kakashi walked over to join them on the opposite side of the room as Lee.

“Okay, on the count of three, then!” Guy declared. “One, two—”

The four of them had only gotten halfway through the word “happy” when Lee suddenly dashed across the room and leapt right over the table, over the cake and the presents, to throw his arms around Neji and Tenten, hugging them tightly and spinning them both around. “No one has ever, ever done this for me before! I love you so much!”

Tenten laughed and complained to be let down from the hug, and Neji pouted, glancing off and trying not to notice how his blush had gone from his ears and reached his cheeks now.

Kakashi and Guy exchanged a proud smile. “You have a pretty good batch of kids,” Kakashi said.

Guy nodded. “I have the best batch of kids in the world.”


End file.
